1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to 4-alkylated-9-aminated-3,4,5,6-tetrahydro-2H-1,5-methano-1,4-benzodiazocin es, intermediates therefor, and processes for preparation, method of use and compositions thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Gubitz U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,852 describes 1,2,3,4,5,6-hexahydro-4-(RCH.sub.2)-1,5-methano[g][1,4]diazocines having the structural formula ##STR1## wherein R is hydrogen, lower-alkyl, lower-alkenyl, cyclopropyl or benzyl and having utility as "antagonists of certain strong analgesic agents, such as morphine and meperidine".